The specific aim of this research grant request is to create a software manufacturing package for the production of allografts from donor bone tissue using an expert design basis that merges advances in 3D medical imaging and reconstruction software with traditional machining operations. Current methodology for allograft bone donor material involves removal of soft tissue followed by sectioning into blanks. Donor blanks are then machined to specific geometry using lathes and mills. After required assembly steps, the donor bone undergoes sterilization. This approach, which relies heavily on operator judgement, results in high material consumption. This greatly increases the cost of production, and, given the high- demand for bone allograft implants and the moral implications of working with human donor "gifts", current manufacturing approaches require modification. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]